1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to battery management of handheld computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers are portable battery-operated units. Typically, handheld computers are used in the field, or carried on a person. The handheld computers may be docked with personal computers to exchange or synchronize information. Functions provided by handheld computers include management of databases, such as for example, calendars and phone numbers.
Battery management is an important consideration for handheld computers. Improved battery management preserves costs associated with replacing batteries for the handheld computer.
Increasingly, handheld computers employ rechargeable batteries. To recharge batteries, handheld computers are docked in docking stations or coupled to electrical outlets. The portability of these handheld computers is limited by the need to recharge or replace the batteries of the handheld computer.
A handheld computer is provided a regulator to manage a battery module. The regulator receives a battery voltage, and outputs a regulated voltage for logical components of the handheld computer. When an amplitude of the battery voltage is greater than a designated operational voltage level, the regulator reduces or bucks the battery voltage to output a regulated voltage profile for components of the handheld computer. When the amplitude of the battery voltage is less than the designated operational voltage, the regulator implements a full duty-cycle to output an unregulated voltage that matches the battery voltage being supplied to the regulator.